User blog:Temaricanfan/A Follow-Up Blog About Raptor
Well I received yet another message from Raptor. This one is pretty long. Yet very important. So read slowly. Okay. After being blocked by Raptor's DeviantArt account, I got another message on another DeviantArt account made by him. He explained thoroughly his motives and what he had done. He roughly stated: "This is another message from the now infamous Raptorman521 and just to prove that I am not lying to get attention. You may remember this account from earlier this year before you met my main disguise. I actually made this old account a few months back just to harass that Meerkat102 bozo that is on here. I also made that fake impersonation account of him account on the wiki just so that the users on the wiki who also have deviantart accounts would give him crap in response; just to try to cause a war between you and him. Sadly, only Jackninja5 took my bait, and the short lived conflict between Jack and was not even very funny. I also managed to directly get a user named Kidstandout banned from the wiki by impersonating him with my account: Kidstandout is Leaving Motherf**kers as well as harassing Ivan with it; knowing that Kidstandout got banned for a week for making an accusation blog about him for apparently getting people to harass Kidstandout on Youtube. All I had to do is make it look like a revenge attack, and the admins never thought about the possibility of him being falsly impersonated since in the admins eyes he was not that important to the wiki. I also read your blog on the Uncreative wiki and while I originally wanted to just be satisfied with getting Pinkydarn demoted and than banned some way latter on; but even thought I had gotten banned myself, I am still satisfied with indirectly getting eight other users permanently banned from the TD wiki. I also give myself bonus points for still getting a chat moderator I.E. Darkmeister thrown off as well as causing the Total Drama Rap Battles tournament to get heavily discontinued if not completely canceled. When I was talking to Ryan to try to get us unbanned, I only truly cared about myself and would have hated to see any of my victims get out of their TD wiki graves. That is why I went off on him and the other admins when they told me that they were not going to unban any of us, just so that it would make my victims look even worse and make it even harder for them to get back on to the TD wiki. Just to let you know a little more about I really felt about my fellow TD wiki users: I considered impersonating Sierrastalker after she was banned for a week for causing problems with Brady and 2.0 because I found her constant complaining for attention very irritating, but I backed out because I figured Ashley would than get a staff member on Community Central to run an IP check and trace it back to me and get be banned while getting herself unbanned, and I would have not have been satisfied with just causing one persons unfair banning from the TD wiki. I was also going to get that overly- critical ingrate Akane Star (now Shadow Star) thrown out for being even more annoying than Ashley, but luckly he sockpuppeted and got himself banned. I even considered trying to get BatmanBaleLover A.K.A. Bruce kicked off of the wiki when he had gotten suspicious about me. Finally I would like to give a full round of applause to Ryan (TDIFan13) for falling for my indirect trap and getting so many users banned, while at the same time not suspecting that it was I who gave the wiki so much pain and suffering this past year. If he had just went to the N*ggermania website homepage he would have found out that I was the pest all along. He may think that I am new to the internet, but I have been messing with this wiki since 2009, but I do not want to talk about my past experiences with Freehugs41 and Webkinz Mania who are both no longer admins. He may have thought he had won this hypotetical game of chess, bu the truth of the matter is that I have had him in checkmate even before I had gotten banned. Like I said before: I did not want to take over the wiki anymore. I just wanted to cause it as much problems as I possibly can. Lastly, do not be afraid to make a blog about this on the TD wiki and the Uncreative wiki. I bet that they would love to know that a user who that they thought was good turned out to be the wikis most infamous villain who not only frequently vandalised the wiki without getting cought, but also directly caused one user and indirectly caused eight others to get unfairly banned. Have yet another good day." So, yeah. Keep a note on that. Category:Blog posts